User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Bugs Bunny vs Homer Simpson. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Tbh the cover is meh Anyways, welcome to episode 7 of this series! Today we got Homer Simpson against Bugs Bunny! This was suggested by Stoff and an AWC. If you haven't seen it ('Cuz god damn was it drowned out by TK vs Smoshery), here is the last battle regarding the absence and the insane villains battle. Let's get on with the battle. Key Bugs is in gray Homer is in yellow Beat Introduction *A TV turns on, showing the logo starting off the battle before the camera zooms in so that only the logo is visible* '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' '' VS'' '' BEGIN'' Battle Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up, doc? Bugs is here to own you on this beat. I'm spitting Rabbit Fire that'll make you Tap Out into defeat! Beating a donut-loving doofus will be as easy as Pie, Man Because if anyone can over-Power Max, I can! You got a King-Sized stomach and it's evident you're no thinker. You should take a shower someday, 'cuz Gee, aren't you a stinker? Man, it's part of my thing to beat all of my foes! Challenging me was an accident! Why don't you crawl back to Moe's! I'll be a Happy Rabbit seeing your loss occur 'Cuz this is the fight that you won't be able to endure! You're merely just another thing in my way that I'm going to vanquish! You may be a polyglot, but you could never learn rap language! Homer Simpson: Why you little bastard! I may not get what you said But I don't need to in order to know that I'll leave you dead! Prepare to say Good Night. I'll Burn you like milk and cornflakes! I'm the Immovable Object! You're just a big disgrace! Did you brain your damage? I mean look at how dumb you are. Lesson is, never try rhyming. I'm clearly the best by far! No one knows who you are. You should know I'm a star! You're such a doofus that I bet you got hit by a car. Were you raised on a farm? You shouldn't mess with Captain Crazy. I work hard every day, while on the other hand, you're super lazy! I got a syndrome dubbed after me! You got nothing on me! I mean I'm not even sure if you have a family! Bugs Bunny: That verse is the most confusing thing in my life now And you haven't even died of diabetes. I'd like to know how. I'll overpower this Looney. You're not smart at all But it doesn't take a genius to know that you'll fall! I think it was clear from the start of this battle that I won. I mean, who doesn't know the phone number of 911? Krusty needs to stop Clowning around and be real. You defy science laws like having a family when you have no appeal. Homer Simpson: You're still at it? Well then, get ready for loss. I think you should know that during rapping, I'm a boss. Want me to be real, huh? I hate you like the Flanders. You think that you're so cool? Well, I'm the commander! There'll be no surviving the rhymes I'm deploying. (What?) You're really starting to Bug me. You're super annoying. So stop trying to be smart, and listen to reason. I ate you up for lunch. Looks like it's Wabbit Season! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' '' EPIC *Bugs Bunny comes out of the logo* "And that's all folks!" RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL '' ''CHARACTERS *The previously mentioned TV then turns off* Who won? Bugs Bunny Homer Simpson Hints: Decoded Honda Odyssey: The Odyssey is the name of a poem written by Homer the Poet. Homer = Homer Simpson. Ant-Man: Ant-Man is a superhero based around ants. Ants are a type of bug. Bug = Bugs Bunny. Car Clipart: The clipart of the car was a cartoon, or toon, car. Therefore, that would make it a car toon. Both Homer and Bugs are cartoon characters. Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 20.jpg ERBOE Hint 21.jpg Category:Blog posts